


Meadowsweet

by Drhair76



Series: Tumblr told me to [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, BAMF Donna, Donna is Donna, Flowers, Gen, Happy, Language of Flowers, Laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: Flowershop A.UPerson A owns a flower shop and person B comes in one day slaps a 20 bucks on the counter ad says "How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?"





	Meadowsweet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable.

The Doctor looked up as the bell of his shop sounded and he smiled. His smile quickly faltered when he saw an redhead charging at him with an angry expression on her face. 

 

"Rose! There's a customer for you!" He yelled and quickly buried himself in finishing the window shop arrangements. The redhead huffed at him and Rose hurried i from the back. 

 

"Hello, welcome to The Doctor's Roses, how can we help you today?" She asked with a sweet smile, despite the obvious fear she must have felt at being faced with such a creature. 

 

The woman slaps 20 dollars onto the counter then crosses her arms. "How do you passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?" 

 

Rose's eyebrows raise and the woman places her hands on her hips. The Doctor inches over attempting to help when the lady turned onto him. "Don't even bother coming over here beanpole. You had your chance at helping me." The Doctor is shocked still by this woman's attitude and anger and Rose takes a breath. 

 

"I'm sorry ma'am. But I don't think I caught your name." 

 

"I'm Donna. Donna Noble." She offered and Rose nodded. 

 

"Well I regret to inform you that I actually don't know much about flowers." Rose admitted sheepishly. 

 

"Huh? Then why are you working in a flower shop?" Donna asked temporarily trading her anger for bewilderness and The Doctor deemed it safe enough to step closer. 

 

"Well, I was looking for a job and the Doctor here hired me when I applied. I didn't think I needed to know what flowers meant. I didn't even know that flowers had a language. To be completely honest, I think The Doctor hired me just for my name." She giggled and The Doctor cut in with a smile. 

 

"Nonsense." He said waving his hand as if he dismissed the thought.  "She's the people person in this establishment." 

 

"Obviously." Donna remarked dryly. "Anyway...my flowers?" She reminded. 

 

"Oh! Right. How about orange lilies for hatred, meadowsweet for uselessness, Geraniums, foxglove for insincerity and just to top it all off some yellow carnations for disappointment." The doctor rambled and Rose smiled sweetly at him. 

 

Donna nodded. "That's sounds good." 

 

"Alright I'll go arrange them for you."

 

"Thanks skechers." 

 

"Your welcom-Hey!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Donna is my fave. : )


End file.
